banapediafandomcom-20200214-history
Volatile Goods
"It's very dangerous!!!" - Space General Reinald Volatile Goods are unstable items which will make you self-destruct if you move, fire a weapon (a little bit), boost, evading, and making steep turns too much or quickly. Rapid movements, frequent boosting, getting tickled, kissed, playing peek a boo to you, and using the charge/over weapon and Khador Drive may cause of the crash when transporting volatile goods. A red bar indicates how close you are to an explosive reaction. Use very extremely caution when handling them, lets you go out with the explosion... literally. If you mess up, y''ou're done for...'' Rules "You can't use the Khador Drive when transporting volatile goods. The charging of the drive generates too much heat and could lead to an explosion." - Bana Management * You cannot use your hyperdrive when transporting volatile goods due to the fact that it generates too much heat when charging up that'll cause to explode. * No one lets you to carry volatile goods because of its explosive properties. That means you have to transport volatile goods directly to the station where you need it for a blueprint. * Use stealth mode whenever there's enemies. Getting attacked upon with volatile goods on board is one of the dangerous ways to self destruct because it causes too much vibration. * NEVER use auto turrets. Firing auto turrets also shakes your ship enough to cause Volatile Goods to explode, so unequip them or turn them off whenever you have them on board. * Dock at the base and save whenever you feel like there's dangers ahead. Seriously. You could spawn smack-dab in the middle of a horde of enemies the moment you enter the system. However cloaks negate this problem if you do have the energy cells. * A red bar will show at the control panel. It shows you how close you are to an explosion, along with beeps that sound like a Geiger counter. The faster it ticks, the closer you are to an explosion. * Choose your best weapons carefully. Weapons with fastest rate will rapidly increase the red bar, causing the ship to explode very quickly. The damage of the weapon doesn't affect the red bar. Advisable weapons are the M6 series beam lasers, which deal high damage with one shot and have a very low firing rate. * It is possible to use boosters while having volatile goods onboard. With the right manuevers, using even a Hyper Booster won't cause your ship to explode. However that boost makes the ship on the verge of destruction. * Don't be afraid to use wingmen/slaves. Wingmen or slaves can distract enemy forces, covering your escape. They still assist you. * Never use bombs very closely to you. 'It depends of what bombs you have (especially the Liberator), if you launch and detonate the bomb very closely, this will cause your ship to explode immediately. It affects a little bit is if you're almost closer to the explosion of the bomb. (sometimes, think about if you're using a bomb to eject from your fighter, if you detonate it directly at you) "''You can't use the Charge Weapon/Over Weapon when transporting volatile goods. The charging of the weapon generates too much heat and could lead to an explosion." - Bana Management * '''You cannot use your Over Weapon and charge weapons when transporting volatile goods due to the fact that it generates too much heat when charging up that'll cause to explode. * Don't let the Bana characters do something to you. Any Bana character that does something to the viewer (like tickling, playing peek-a-boo, and kissing), that causes your ship to explode! This includes the following meet and greet characters: Pac-Man, Sweet Mayhem, any of the Octonauts characters, etc. Category:Equipment Category:Volatile Goods Category:Commodities